Fight for Love and Freedom
by HiddenShinigami
Summary: a fan fic that i wrote that would help for people who would like bleach and all that


A fight for Love and Freedom (Bleach)

Me: Hi this is gonna be my first Bleach fan fiction with my made up Bleach character

Renji: Yeah people you send any rude posts **THEY WILL BE DELETED**

Ichigo: Yeah I locked Kon up

Me: why

Renji: Orihime's coming over

Ikkaku: Yeah

Me: Oh well don't do anything wrong Ichi I promised this not to be a horrible fan fiction

Ichigo: yeah yeah

Me: You do I'm killing you got it

Renji: I'll watch them

Me: Okay so the characters are Roka a new Shinigami who meets Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Toshiro (met before he was sent to the living world) who decides to help him become a lieutenant or captain and he soon meets Byakuya, Rukia, Rangiku, Hinamori (met before Toshiro), Himeko, and Van. P.S. "All for Love" is the perfect song for this story.

"Man I got a mission to do with three other shinigami." said Roka boredly while looking for the meeting place and says "Ah there is the meeting place it's… a hospital?" "Yeah the Kurosaki family clinic" says Renji from behind Roka. "AH!" yelled Roka pointing zaraku at Renji. "Who are you?"

"IKKAKU ICHIGO HE'S JUST ARRIVED!" Renji yelled towards the house. "Okay so you must be Roka the new shinigami the one you're pointing Zaraku at is Renji." Roka says while bowing to them "Pleased to meet you Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san" Renji and Ichigo look at each other puzzled wondering how Roka knew their last names.

Abruptly Ichigo says "Where's Ikkaku?" Renji replies "Maybe he got lost." Roka said calmly "I passed a 'cute ball' a couple miles west." Renji asked trying not to laugh "Was the 'cue ball' doing anything?"

"Yes," Roka said then continued "He was drinking a bottle of sake." Renji said smoothly "That's Ikkaku, Roka mind getting him and call him Ikkaku not 'cue ball' ok." Roka said calmly while walking away "Sure I'll do it." A couple hours later Roka found Ikkaku and goes back to the Kurosaki family clinic. Ichigo said in relief "Finally."

Renji says to Ikkaku "Ikkaku meet Roka he's the new Shinigami." Ikkaku says mistakenly "Oh." And Roka said annoyed and glaring at Ikkaku "I'm not a kid Ikkaku." Then Renji says to Roka "Got the mission assignment Roka?" Roka said calmly while reading the soul pager "Yeah I'm reading it right now… hollows are going to show up at the park in five minutes."

"Ikkaku go with Roka me and Renji will report to the soul society." Ichigo said to Ikkaku. Ikkaku said darkly, "Fine." Roka and Ikkaku walks to the park after Ichigo and Renji disappeared. Roka said to Ikkaku "We're here Ikkaku." Hollows start to appear and Ikkaku says "Show me what you got and don't be afraid to use shikai." Roka says "Okay," then he mumbles "Wimp." Roka charges into the hollows and Ikkaku's jaw drops while Roka fights the hollows.

Meanwhile, Ichigo says to Captain-Leader "Okay sir." Then Renji says to Ichigo "Come on Ichigo, we got to check on Roka and Ikkaku." Ichigo replies "Go without me Renji I'll meet up with you." Renji says while disappearing "Okay." Ichigo walks up to Himeko and Van and says to them "Hello Himeko Hello Van, how are you?"

Himeko and Van says simultaneously "Hello Ichigo we are good, what about you?" Ichigo replies calmly "Good, how are the girls?" Rukia says annoyed "Ask us yourself Ichigo besides where is the new recruit that's in Hinamori's squad?" Ichigo says politely to Rukia "He's with Renji… I got a message from Renji saying 'Ikkaku left when I got there' probably Ikkaku is scared of seeing Zaraku in shikai."

"Typical," Rangiku says "He's always like that Ichigo." Ichigo asks to Van and Himeko "Can I take Rukia, Rangiku, and Hinamori to the world of the living?" Himeko and van says simultaneously "It's up to them." Rukia, Rangiku, and Hinamori say simultaneously "Yes, We'd love to go." Ichigo disappears with the three girls to the world of the living.

Renji yells "Ikkaku damn it!" Roka shouts "Zaraku _**KILL**_!" Renji yells "Holy shit!" Ichigo says calmly from behind Renji "Was that shikai just now." Renji nods quietly to Ichigo scared and Rukia says worriedly and runs to Roka "He's bleeding I got to save him." Renji stops Rukia and says "Ichigo get him and throw him here."

"Got it," Ichigo said and throws Roka to Rukia and yells "Getsuga Tensho!" Rukia catches Roka and says to Rangiku "Get jam, mom, and Byakuya we need them ASAP." Rangiku says disappearing "I'm on it." Then Hinamori says to them "I'll report to the leader and tell him what's happening." Then Ichigo tells Hinamori "No Hinamori," Ichigo sees something fly past him piercing a hollows mask and exclaims "Right on time Orihime."

"Kurosaki-kun I brought Chad-kun with me." Yasutora says to Ichigo "Hey strawberry." Ichigo says angrily at Yasutora "Don't call me that." Then Chad says calmly "Whatever strawberry lets just get on with it." Ichigo says "Okay then." And Rangiku appears with Himeko and Byakuya and says to Rukia "I got them." Byakuya says "I will go get dad okay."

"Okay Byakuya see you in a bit." Hinamori said to him. Urahara appears and says to Himeko and Rukia "Himeko Rukia I brought somebody to help you." Himeko asks Urahara "What's the persons name Kisuke?" Then Zaraku says to them "I recognize that spiritual pressure let me guess… Renegei!" Renegei says "Ah Zaraku nice to see you."

"My name is Akihiko." Says the shinigami that arrived with Urahara. Renji asks Akihiko calmly "You got any good moves." Urahara is gone and Akihiko replies to Renji "Yeah." Akihiko slashes the ground and a barrier circles the girls. "I'm going to go back to Urahara's shop I'm still training."

Akihiko disappears and Rukia starts to heal Roka. Byakuya says to Rukia "He's ok his wounds are closed so time to put the jam in his mouth." Rangiku puts a spoonful of jam into Roka's mouth and Roka doesn't respond to it while Rukia starts to cry. "Rukia's crying mom and dad." Hinamori says to Himeko and Van. Himeko replies "We know… Rukia loves him." Rukia kisses Roka and whispers into his ear "Please don't die Roka please don't die."

"I can't forbid Rukia and Roka's future relationship." Van says calmly as Roka is getting up and charging at the hollows. "Don't die Roka." Rukia said in a soft whisper as Roka finishes killing the hollows. Roka looks at Rukia and asks "Miss how do you know my name?" Rukia looks at Roka in the eyes and says to him "Ichigo told me your name." Himeko says to Roka "I'm Himeko and the one in front of you is Rukia me and Van's daughter."

"I'm can Rukia, Rangiku, Hinamori, and Byakuya's father." The man next to Himeko says. Roka says "I know Rangiku Hinamori and Byakuya." Roka kisses Rukia's cheek and breathes while Rukia's face turns red.


End file.
